Friends Say Thank You
by RheaBay
Summary: RWHG and HPGW. Hermione and Harry have a talk about Ron and Ginny and they both decided to do something...Set in HBP. Oneshot, not toooo short, but not to long! Rating just to be sure.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't even be on the website...**

**(R/Herm. and H/G Hermione and Harry have a talk about Ron and Ginny and they both deside to do something...Set in HBP. One-shot, I think, and not toooo short, but not to long!)**

**

* * *

Friends say thank you.**

**Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, looking out at the snow falling, swirling delicatly and close to the window. It was beautiful. But she didn't take much notice of it. Sure, she was looking directly at it, but, she seemed to be looking past it. In a different world or something. While deep in thoughts, though, something had startled her. The portrait hole opened in a loud BANG! as it hit the wall on the outside. She quickly looked over, jumping out of her seat. Then, noticing what it was, sat back down, grouchily. It was _him_. And _her_. They were really starting to get on her last nerve. Him and Lavender have been going everywhere together. And they kept snogging. Furiously. _They don't have a relationship,_ she thought, _they have more of a...a...session. A snogging session._ And thats presicley what it was. A session. _Pittiful,_ she thought. **

**"Oh, heehee, sorry." Said Lavender, gigling. Hermione just ignored them. They finally left, back out the portrait hole. They apparently thought it would be empty and they could snog in private...Not that that mattered...Maybe he _wanted_ her to seem them snogging. _Doesn't suprise me._ Hermione said aloud. _Seems like him. God. He's so._ But she couldn't finish. She started crying into her lap. **

**"Hermione?" A voice said. A mans voice. She reconised it right away and rapidly wiped her tears away, trying to make sure he didn't see.**

**"Hermione." The man said****again.**

**"Oh, yes? Hello Harry. I-I didn't hear you." She said, completely unconvincingly.**

**"Yeah. But I-uh..I heard you." He said softly, like a brother talking to his siter. He saw her flush slightly.**

**"Oh-I-uh..." She started but he cut her off. **

**"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over hear. I was just walking down the stairs from the dorm." He said, slightly over-reacting. "I'm sorry." He said again.**

**"No, no. It's not your fault. N****ot your fault he's a prat!" **

**"Yeah. I'm getting sick of him too, Hermione. Infact, I think everybody is. Not just the Gryffindors either." She smiled, but looked skeptical. "It's true! I swear." He said loudly, and they both smiled. "So...you-uh..like..Oh, gosh this is weird."**

**"Yeah." Hermione said trying to stiffle a laugh, not suceeding.**

**"Well, I'm just trying to be a good, friend. Thats all."**

**"Yes. I know that. But you don't have to ask me if I like your best mate." OH NO! She let it slip! Crap! How could she be so careless! She blushed furiously, but Harry just smiled. Not mockingly, but friendly, understanding. **

**"Well," She continued. "What I mean, I didn't mean _that_..." Hermione stummbled and she gave up. **

**"It's okay Hermione. It's not like I- Well I mean. I think I always figured you did. And he likes you..."**

**"Don't you mean 'Liked'. If that." **

**"Nope. I meant just what I said. He really is misrable. Sometimes, in the night when, ya know, I can't sleep, I uh hear him..." But he didn't get to finish because Hermione stepped in...**

**"WHAT? You haven't been able to sleep?" She yelled. **

**_'Crap...I knew that was a bad idea..." _Harry thought to himself**

**"Hermione. It's not like...It doesn't have to do with Voldemort." Harry said reassuringly. "I swear it." He said as he saw the look of immense disbelief on her face.**

**"Harry. Please. You would tell me if they were, right? If they were about Voldemort?" _Oh no. She's gonna make me promise._ He thought to himself. "Promise me, Harry. Please promise me you'd tell me." **

**"Oh, um, yeah." **

**"Hey, I'm just trying to be a good friend. Thats all." Hermione said, mocking him, but in a nice way. A smile crept onto his face. Then her's.**

**"Heh. Ya, well...huh."**

**"Wow," Said Hermione, with a false tone of admiration. "That's exactly what I wasy going to say! Huh! You read my mind! Maybe I _should_ take classes with Trelwany! Whadda think?"**

**Harry laughed. "I think that one, I _cannot_ believe you, Hermion****e, miss-know-it-all, miss-seriousness, miss-never-made-a-joke-in-her-whole-life...made a joke."**

**They both laughed then Hermione regained her composure and said, "What was the other thing you going to say?"**

**"Wha-?"**

**"Heh, you said '_I think that one'_ There must've been a two somewhere. Right?"**

**"Oh. Oh yeah," Harry said with an amazing look that a very bright light turned on in a very, very dark room. **(A/N Yeah, I totaly dissed Harry...I still love him though, don't worry /A/N/)**"Yeah, I remember."**

**"Well? What was it?"**

**"It's was, erm, that I think you should tell Ron how you feel. Don't look at me like that Hermione...it's scary..." Hermione laughed a little then went to looking almost...scared and worried?**

**"Harry, you must know what it's like. To like someone who doesn't like you."**

**"Who do I like that doesn't like me?"**

**"No, not do. Did. Well, it turned out she did like you. But, Cho. Cho Chang. Except know you like Ginny-"**

**"What? No I do NOT!" **

**"Umm, yes you do, Harry. I'm a girl I can tell these things. But you don't have to worry...She likes you back. Infact, she always has.**

**"I do not like Ginny Weasley!" _God, _Hermione thought_ Boys are so dumb. They can't admitt to anything. Especialy when they're wrong. And which in this case, he is._**

****

**"Oh...Um...Okay." Said a voice from behind them. A girls voice. A girls _hurt_ voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interupt...I'll jus-just go."**

**"Ginny!" Harry spun around. "Ginny no! I didn't...I do like...I just...not like...But I do...ARGH! I didn't mean it like that, I do like you!" His breathing was a little hard, and Hermione was staring at him. And so was Ginny. She looked...confussed but...happy?**

**"Um...excuse me? You like me?" _Oh my God_ Harry thought to himself _What did I just say...and in front of Hermione! How'm I gonna get outta this one?...I can't...Ginny looks so hopeful._**

****

**"Well?" Ginny said in a demanding, but pleading voice, "Do you or do you not like me?"**

**"Yes, Ginny Weasley. I do like you!"..._Oh no...I cannot believe it. Ron heard?_ And indeed, Ron and Lavender had just walked into the room, hand in hand, right as Harry confessed...The room was quiet. Everybody was still. Ron was looking at Harry with utmost loathing. Hermione was looking at Ron and Lavender the same. Ginny was looking at Harry, hope swelling in her eyes. Harry was looking back and forth between Ron and Ginny. _Wow,_ Harry thought as he looked at Ginny, this time not moving his eyes to Ron,_ I...Love her._ Ron, to whom Harry seemed to have forgotten, looked over at Hermione. _Uh Oh,_ Ron thought to himself. _Yeah, she pissed._ Then looked at his and Lavender hands clasped together. _What in Great Britain was I thinking?_ _I don't love Lavender...Heck, I don't even like her. This was all to get Hermione...jealous..._It had finally dawned on him. Finally, in six years, he got it. _I love Hermione! I love Hermione! _He kept thinking to himself. "I LOVE HERMIONE!" Ron said...not to himself.**

**"What?" Everybody said. Lavender was loudest.**

**"I love Hermione."**

**"Excuse me?" Hermione said, a look of utter disbelief on her face, "you l-l-l,"**

**"Love." Ginny said, helping Hemrione speak...she was obviously in shock.**

**"Yeah," Hermione said, not looking at Ginny for thanks, but to Ron...for confirmation.**

**"Yes, Hermione Jane Granger, I love you. I always have, even though I never realized it, and I always-" But he was cut off. Lavender was...not even crying, but screaming...**

**"AHHHH! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU RON! HOW DAAAARE YOU! YOUR GOING OUT WITH ME! NOT HERMIONE! ME! YOU CAN'T LOVE HER!**

**"But," Said Ron looking at Lavender, "I do." Then he looked back at Hermione. Tears were swelling in her eyes. But she wasn't looking at Ron, she was looking at Harry, who had just kissed Ginny, and was now looking back at Hermione, Ginny in his arms.**

**'_Thank you,_' Hermione mouthed to Harry, now the tears falling.**

**_'Your welcome,'_ Harry mouthed back, '_Thank you_.'**

**Hermione shook her head. Harry took this as a half sign. One half saying '_Your welcome,_' and the other half saying '_go back to snogging Ginny._' And he did.**

**Lavender had long gone by now, and Hermione and Ron were lookinng at each other. Harry and Ginny had left to go 'walk' around the castle. Ron looked down at his feet a split second before Hermione spoke, in which he popped his head right back up.**

**"Ron," Hermione said in a soft, almost horce, voice, "Ron. I-" But she couldn't finish;she had started crying.**

**_Oh no,_ Ron thought _I've never been good when girls cry. I remember when Hermione cried when she turned into a cat in second year...But I can't think about that now._ He walked over to Hermione put his arm around her, and a split second later found himself holding her while she cried into his shoulder...well, more below his shoulder; she was too short to reach it.**

**"Hermione, shhhh." Ron said softly. "Hermione please. Shhhh." She looked up into his eyes. _Wow,_ Ron thought, _She looks anazing. Even with her eyes red and puffy...So enchanting._ **

**_God, he's got beautiful eyes,_ Hermione thought,_ So gorgeous. So enchanting. I could stay like this forever..._**

****

**And as like he read her mind,**

**"Hermione? Marry me. Marry me now. I love you and I will never let you go. Please. Marry me."**

**"Oh, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Of course, I will! I love you too! I yes, I will. Oh, Ro-" And he kissed her, finally. Finally, in six years, he got it! **

**Harry and Ginny climbed into the portrait and clamered into the common room, where they were not surprised to find...I snogging Ron and Hermione. Once they closed the portrait shut, Hermione and Ron jumped and backed away from each other.**

**"It's okay," Ginny said in a mock-defended kind of way, "We won't bite. What do you think we've," She pointed her index finger at herself and Harry, "been doing while ya'll got together. Finally, if I might add." They all laughed. But Ron stopped and looked at Harry, directly in the eyes.**

**"Harry," Ron said in a mysterious voice, and for the first time in his whole life, Harry was afraid of what Ron would say..."Harry," Ron said again. "I must say you have excellent taste in girls." He smiled broadly, Harry exhaled a breath he'd been holding for a while, and smiled. Everyone smiled. Hermione ran up to Ginny and they hugged.**

**"I told you! You told me!" Ginny and Hermione said at the same time, as the hug ended. The girls laughed, the boys, however, looked confussed.**

**"Umm, you told each other what, exactly?" Ron said, peering at Ginny in his protective brotherly way.**

**"We told each other," Hermione said, "that we get the man of our dreams. And we did." Ron ran over and kissed Hermione, and Harry and Ginny laughed a little and did the same. They all sat down on the over stuffed couch, and talked all night...Thank God it was Friday night, and they didn't have classes the next morning.**

**"Oh!" Harry said suddenly, and looked at Ginny, "We, erm, are engaged!" Everyone went quiet then Ron said, "Mate, thats great news! But I've got better!"**

**"Erm, what?" Harry said almost skeptically. In all the years he's known Ron, the most important thing he talked about was food...**

**"Hermione and I are engaged!" Ginny screamed and went and hugged Hermione, and they started talking about dresses and flowers and,**

**"Possibly a double wedding!" Ginny sujested.**

**"Ooooh, that would be magnificent! Wouldn't it Ronald?" Hermione said, looking towards Ron.**

**"Oh, erm, yeah."**

**"Actually," said Harry, "That's not a bad idea. I mean, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley will be more than happy to see her youngest kids," Ginny smacked his arm, "Owah, sorry. Youngest children get married at the same time!"**

**"Yeah, then a double wedding it is!" Ron said. The girls went back to talking about wedding details, and the boys were talking about Quidittch, occasionaly throwing in sujestions to the girls about the weddings. And, they were together forever, and lived happily ever after! **

**THE END!**

* * *

**I ooberly hoped you liked! My original didn't have themget engaged,but I just decidedto do it one night when I was on the PC and bored. And yes, they're only sixteen and young but they'll get married _after_ the war/battle is over! Please read andreview!**


End file.
